Talk:Growth Boost Equipment
I hope this list will useful for anyone who want to develop their arts. Romangelo 12:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : I can't seem to grasp the logic behind background color(s). What's the meaning of red, yellow & white? --Just dont do it 15:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Now I've got it, after Drake's edits. :I don't think there was any in it, now there definitely is :) Drake178 14:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Made the default ordering more or less by Growth Boost Effect column -- it's the only important column that can't be auto-sorted. Feel free to improve. --Just dont do it 15:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Respective item pages edits We also need to get all those "Item Arts +1" vs. "Item Skills +1" to a single variant. They describe the same effect, but use a different wording. Now that we have a table, we can first choose a good non-ambigious variant and then copy it to item desc. pages. --Just dont do it 15:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind that, I was wrong for the most part of it. Still, I think there's a little place for improvements. Like, for example, naming "Wield Styles" vs. "Wield Skills". The first is used here, the second -- on the item pages. --Just dont do it 15:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you base it on my linked article it should be Wield Style Skills and Weapon Type Skills so i've edited it as such. I'll take a look at those item pages as well. Drake178 14:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Can someone explain to me what's the difference between Item Arts + 1 vs. Item Skills +1? I don't get it.Dragoknight9 16:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Simple. Item Arts+1 means that you'll level the art faster. Meaning Restorative Herb II -> Restorative Herb III. Item Skills+1 means earning EXP faster for that Skill, meaning that you'll learn the next Skill faster. Example, if you haven't sparked Vivification Tincture, you'll learn it faster than not having the Item Skills+1 effect equipped. Art = the individual arts like Spark, Restorative Tincture, Third Eye, etc. Skill = Herbs, Hexes, Shards, etc. That clear enough for you? Zephyr 17:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Do growth boost equipment stack? For example, If I put two equipments on Rush that boost combat growth, do the effects of the growth equipment stack? Is Boost a hidden effect ? I play on PC and on the Chalice i can see only bonus on HP, Weapon and Physical Extra Hit but not Boost, the same for other remnants. Or this effect is only in XBOX ? :All Growth Boosts are hidden in both versions. Zephyr 16:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) How do you guys know what's a growth boost item and what's not? On the PC, I seem to notice that the light blue colored items are growth boosting items, but not all of them are listed here. Could there be more?Dragoknight9 05:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that whoever went through the game files figured out all the pieces of equipment that have a growth boost already. As far as I can tell, nothing is missing. Zephyr 18:10, February 19, 2011 (UTC)